Never Forget The Past!
by xoderringtonlovaox
Summary: The PC broke up after Massie left mysteriously. Now that she is back can they convince her to stay?
1. Intro

Never Forget The Past

The Girls

Massie: Gorgeous as ever, now 22 and a famous model. Engaged to a jerky underwear model Dan. Hasn't seen the PC since 9th grade. She moved away when she became anorexic without giving any explanation. Runs into her past on a business trip. Can they convince her to stay?

Alicia: Is still with Josh after all these years, but he starts getting distant and it's tearing Alicia apart. Misses Massie so much and wishes she would come back to help Alicia deal with the stress in her life.

Claire: Heartbroken after her BFF, Massie left with no explanation. She caught Cam cheating on her with Kristin in 10th grade and got Kristin pregnant. Hasn't talked to Cam or Kristin since.

Kristin: Turned into a total slut and tried to take over Massie's alpha spot after she left but failed. At 15 became pregnant and decided to keep the baby. Dropped out of school and lost touch with everyone.

Dylan: Became a spokes model for Jenny Craig and is engaged to Chris. Misses Massie a lot.

The Guys

Derrick: Became depressed after Massie left and hasn't dated anyone since. Now a professional soccer player.

Cam: Totally screwed up after he cheated on Claire and got Kristin pregnant. He joined the army and is coming back after 

many years of being gone. Bumps into a certain someone and old feelings come back.

Josh: Is cheating on Alicia, but starts to regret after realizing how much he really loves her. Is a Rockstar.

Chris: Engaged to Dylan and is in love with her, at least he thinks he is. Is a Lawyer.

Dempsey: Turned gay after Massie left but will he switch teams once Massie is back in town?

Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks 4 reading!

xoxox


	2. Hotel Scare

Chapter 1

Massie woke up in her beautiful house that she shared with her fiancé Dan. Of course Dan wasn't by her side because he always left for work at unreasonable hours. It seemed like Dan didn't have any real time for Massie but it was no doubt he loved her.

"Sexy Can I? Just pardon my manners…." Massie's phone was ringing. Quickly Massie rushed to her phone. It was her agent Linda. "Hey Linda, "said Massie. "Hey girl, how would you like to fly down to Westchester for a week? It's a great photo shoot opportunity!" beamed Linda. Massie dropped her phone in shock. How could she go back to the place she left so long ago? She sat back down on her bed and thought to herself, _maybe they won't recognize me or they could have all moved_. Quickly she called back Linda. "Sorry for hanging up! I would love to go, "said Massie. "Great a plane will be here for you at 7:30," replied Linda.

"Crap!" said Massie realizing she only had a hour to pack. She got out her Louis Vuitton luggage and packed everything in her closet.

Next she dressed in a super cute baby doll purple dress and Marc Jacobs satin black heals. Beep. Her taxi was here. She ran down stairs and struggled to get in with her 500 pound bags. Massie was halfway to the airport when she realized she had forgotten to leave a note for Dan to say that she was going away. She quickly called his cell but it was off of course!

Massie sighed her taxi had just pulled up to the airport. She quickly got out with her luggage, she couldn't help to look back and wonder if what she was doing was the right thing.

The airplane ride was unbelievably long and annoying. Massie had such a bad headache form the small kids yelling on the plane. She couldn't wait to get to her 5 star grand suite hotel. "All passengers listen up we have arrived in Westchester, the place you will never want to leave!" said The Flight Attendant. Massie groaned at that. She got up with her bags and her limo was there waiting for her. She walked into her lovely hotel. "Hello Miss Block, we have been expecting you!" said a chubby guy behind the desk. Massie got her key and went up to her room.

She didn't even unpack her bags or change into comfier clothes. Massie fell fast asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night to a very loud song playing next to her room. She got up to go knock on the door forgetting that she only had a bra and underwear on. No one answered so she continued to knock. Finally she just decided to open the door. When she did there was a handsome blond with his back to her. Damn he was hot Massie. Then she slapped herself realizing she was getting married soon."Excuse me some people are trying to sleep!" snapped a very annoyed Massie. The guy turned around with his jaw dropped and Massie ran in horror!

Sorry it's short! I will try to update more soon! xoxo


	3. why'd you leave?

Chapter 2

Massie's POV

Ohmagod, I can't believe Derrick is in the same hotel as me! Maybe he won't remember anything. He has probably knowing him moved on to some new girl years ago.

Now Massie couldn't sleep, she had way too much on her mind. She could never tell anyone the real reason why she left. How would they think if the Massie Block had anorexia? Of course she was in rehabilitation now but, when things stressed her out it always seemed to make its way back. Massie was pacing around the room, when there was a knock at her door. She quickly got up and opened it, without even thinking to look at who it was first. It was none other than Derrick Harrington.

Derrick's POV

I can't believe Massie is right in front of me. God she is beautiful. I can't tell her that I'm not over her yet though. Hopefully she is still single, but I doubt it.

"Uh hey," said Derrick. "Hi," said Massie shyly. "Can I come in?" asked Derrick. "Sure," said Massie. Derrick walked into the room keeping his eyes on Massie the whole time. He just couldn't stop staring at her she was just so amazing. "So what have you been up to?" asked Massie breaking the awkward silence. "Oh nothing just playing professional soccer. I'm actually here because Dylan and Chris's wedding is in a couple weeks." said Derrick. "Awe they're still together after all these years!" said Massie. "Yep," replied Derrick. Derrick sat down next to Massie on her bed and she felt her face turning bright red. Why was she acting like this? She was engaged! Derrick looked at Massie and leaned into her. He placed his soft lips on Massie, but quickly Massie pulled away.

"Well I'm really tired, so if you don't mind leaving," said Massie. "Mass, don't pretend like you never left in 9th grade because you did and broke everybody's hearts. Cam and Claire broke up after Cam knocked up Kristin. Cam left for the army. Dylan doesn't have the maid of honor she has always wanted. Dempsey turned gay. Alicia and Josh are in a struggling relationship. Can't you see what you did to all of us after you left without saying why!" yelled Derrick in Massie's face. Massie shouted, "LEAVE!" and Derrick got up and stormed out of Massie's room.

Massie sat on her bed with tears flowing down her face. She stayed up the whole night crying just like she had done the year before she had left Westchester.

Derrick's Room

Derrick sat on his bed almost in tears. How could he have just talked to the only girl he had ever loved like that? He got up quickly and dialed Claire on his phone. "Hello?" said Claire. "Hey Claire it's Derrick, guess who I just ran into." said Derrick. "Uh I don't know, "said Claire. "Massie, she is staying at the same hotel that I am. I had to call you because I just yelled at her for leaving in 9th grade and I feel terrible about it." rambled Derrick. "Ohmagod!" gasped Claire, "I have to tell everybody else even if we haven't talked in forever!" Claire quickly called Alicia and Dylan so they could be on three way. "Hey Claire!" said Alicia and Dylan at the same time. "You guys are never going to believe this but Massie is back in town!" squealed Claire. "Ohmagod! We have to go and see her. I'll have my driver John pick us up." said Dylan. "Ok I think she is staying at the Hilton," said Claire. "Ok guys see you all in a few!" said Alicia.

First Dylan went to Alicia's house. "Hey Alicia, I haven't seen you in like forever. By the way do you know if you can come to my wedding?" asked Dylan. "Oh course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Alicia. "Great!" replied Dylan. They finally reached Claire's house and she hopped in the car. "Hey!" said Claire. "Ohmagod, I can't wait to see Massie. Hopefully she will tell us why she left," said Alicia. "I know I hope she ends up staying in Westchester. I really want her to be my maid of honor." said Dylan. They pulled up at the Hilton and jumped out of the car quickly. Claire walked up to the Desk and asked, "Do you know what room Massie Block is staying in?" asked Claire in her sweet voice.

"Sorry Miss but we cannot give out that information," said the Clerk. "Oh really?" Claire asked as she slipped the guy a hundred dollar bill. "I guess I can make an accept ion Miss," He said. "She is staying in the grand suite in room 723," said the clerk. "Thanks!" said Claire.

Claire walked back over to Alicia and Dylan and they took the elevator up to room 723. They got there pretty fast. Alicia knocked on the door. They heard Massie yelling, "If it's Derrick don't even bother." "No it's Claire, Alicia, and Dylan!" said Dylan. The door opened and there they saw Massie. She had a mascara stained face but stilled looked like a goddess. "Come in," Massie said. They all walked into her room and sat down on the couch. "Ohmagod Massie I love your ring! Did Derrick propose or something?" asked Alicia. "No I'm actually engaged to Dan Heart, you know the underwear model. Why would you say I was engaged to Derrick, he hates me ever since I left." said Massie. "Hon, Derrick hasn't gone out with anybody since you. He didn't leave his room for like a week after you left," said Dylan. "Oh," replied Massie. "So why is it that you left anyways?" asked Claire. "I can't say," said Massie flatly. "Come on Mass, we were best friends for like ever," said all three. "I had anorexia!" spat Massie.

They all looked at her in shock. They would have never thought their perfect alpha would have had an eating disorder. They all gave Massie a hug. "Massie we all want you to stay!" said Dylan, Claire, and Alicia. "I can't I have a fiancé and a life back in California!" cried Massie.

"Massie, will you at least stay for my wedding and be my maid of honor?" asked Dylan. "Fine," said Massie." Let's go out for lunch and can Derrick tag along?" asked Alicia. "Sure but why does Derrick have to come?" asked Massie. "Mass come on give him a chance he is really sorry for yelling at you and he just wants to be friends." said Claire. "I guess so," said Massie. They all walked over to Derrick's door. "Hey do you want to go for lunch with us?" asked Alicia."Sure, is it ok with Massie?" asked Derrick. "Yeah," said Massie. Derrick had changed a lot since Massie left. He used to be the biggest flirt and now he was a gentleman. Massie couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if her and Derrick was still together. But she snapped out of it quickly reminding herself of Dan.

**Thanks for the reviews! hope everyone is having a good vacay!! xoxo**


	4. Reunions

Chapter 3

They all shoved into Massie's luxurious limo. "So where should we go to eat?" asked Claire. "How about Slice of Heaven for old times' sake," offered Alicia. Derrick looked at Massie remembering that was the exact place Derrick asked Massie out in 8th grade. Massie just looked away.

Sexy Can I? Just pardon my manners…. Massie's phone went off. It was Dan she quickly picked it up. "Hey Sweetie!" said Massie. Derrick stared at Massie with hurt in his eyes. "Hey beautiful!" Dan responded. "So how's work been?" asked Dan. "Well they're giving me a couple days off to get ready," replied Massie. "Ok darling well hope you're having fun! I love you Massie!" said Dan. "I love you too!" said Massie, but did she really mean it. Derrick mouthed to Alicia, "Who was she on the phone with?" "Look at her finger," mouthed Alicia back. Derrick glanced at Massie's delicate finger and on it was a honking big diamond ring. Derrick looked like he was going to throw up.

They all piled out of the limo and headed into the pizza place."Awe like the good old days," said Massie. They all sat down at a booth near the window. "So should we get the usual spicy cheese pizza?" asked Dylan. "I think I'll just get a salad but you guys feel free to get whatever you want," said Massie. Alicia, Claire, and Dylan gave Massie a concerned look but Massie just looked away pretending not to notice.

Derrick wondered what was going on why they cared if she was just going to get a salad. Massie felt weird about everything and everybody staring at her so she went to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" asked Derrick. "Promise you won't tell," said Claire. "Yeah of course, what is it?" said Derrick suspiciously. "Massie left Westchester because she battled anorexia!" said Alicia. Derrick looked really worried. "Is she ok now?" asked Derrick. "We have no clue, but we hope she is," said the girls.

Massie came out of the bathroom and sat down at her seat. Derrick was giving her this worried look. Did he know she asked herself? Derrick couldn't help but 

stare at Massie. He couldn't believe that he had never noticed. It was his entire fault he thought to himself. He had noticed maybe she would have stopped.

"Massie you should really have the pizza, it's really good!" said Derrick. "You told him didn't you?" snapped Massie. "Mass we had to…,".Dylan was cut off when Massie ran furiously out of the place.

Massie stopped at the corner after she ran out of the restaurant and sat down and cried.

Derrick left to make sure Massie was ok. When he found Massie on the ground crying, he sat down next to her. "Look I didn't plan on you finding out this way," said Massie. "It's ok as long as you're ok now," said Derrick. Derrick brushed his hand up against Massie's face. Massie loved the feeling of his hand. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. This time Massie didn't run she just let it happen.

The moment seemed perfect until Alicia, Dylan, and Claire showed up. They quickly broke apart. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion guys but, I have to get home," said Alicia. "Ok, I'll call for the limo," said Massie. The limo got there in seconds. They all got in. "Hey guys want to go to this hot club tonight?" asked Claire. "Sure!" they all said. "Bye, Leesh!" said everyone as they let Alicia off at her house.

Alicia walked into her house to see her lovely boyfriend Josh sitting on the couch with someone who looked so familiar to her. "Hey!" said Josh. "Hey sweetie, said Alicia kissing him on the cheek. "Do you know who this is?" asked Josh. "Uh sorry not really," replied Alicia. "It's Dempsey!" said Josh. "Ohmagod! Dempsey I haven't seen you in like forever!" squealed Alicia. "Guess who else is back," said Alicia. "I don't know, Massie?" said Josh sarcastically thinking that she would never come back. "Yes!" said Alicia.

Dempsey's eyes shot up when he heard Massie's name. "How is she? Is she single?" asked Dempsey. "She's good and no she is engaged," said Alicia. "Dempsey didn't you say you were gay?" Josh asked. "Yeah but that can change 

when the first true love comes back." said Dempsey. "Too bad she is engaged," said Josh. "We'll see about that," said Dempsey.

"Well anyways babe, I have to go work called and they wanted me to come in tonight," said Josh. "Uh but I haven't seen you all day! Can't you tell them you're busy?" asked Alicia. "No it's important," said Josh sternly and left the house without even a goodbye. Dempsey left shortly after as well.

Back in the Limo it was only Derrick and Massie left. They were finally at their hotel. They walked in together and rode the elevator up to their floor.

"It was nice catching up with you," said Derrick. "Yeah it was nice," replied Massie. They hugged each other and went into their rooms.

Massie lie down on her bed and shortly fell asleep since she really didn't get much sleep the night before. When she woke up it was already time to get ready to go to the club.

Massie put on her silky blue Betsy Johnson mini dress and some cute black pumps. She stepped outside her door and ran into Derrick.

Derrick stared at Massie. She was amazing thought Derrick."So do want a ride?" asked Massie. "Sure!" said Derrick. The ride was short when they got to the club, there was a long line to get in. "Ohmagod its Massie Block!" screamed wild fans. The security guard let them cut everybody else and go inside.

They spotted Claire, Alicia, and Dylan over by the bar. "Hey you look sexy Massie and Derrick, you look so hot!" said Claire."I'm going to have a drink you guys. Anyone want anything?" asked Massie. "No thanks," said the girls."I'll come with you," said Derrick.

Slap! Massie felt some pervy guys hand slide up her ass as her and Derrick made their way over to the bartender. "Ew don't touch me!" snapped Massie."Get your hands off or her creep!" yelled Derrick. The guy turned around just about to say something when Massie said,"Ohmagod Cam? Is that you?"

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. sorry it was kinda lame.. xoxo**


	5. sleeping with the enemy

Chapter 4

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Cam. "Well you're the only guy I know that has one blue eye and one green. What happened to being in the army?" questioned Massie. "Oh well I got kicked out because I kind of have a drinking problem," replied Cam.

"Cam, you shouldn't be at a bar than!" lectured Massie. "Calm down, I haven't had a drink yet, anyways what ever happened to you after 9th grade?" asked Cam. "Long story!" said Massie." Hey," said Derrick coming up from behind Massie. "Hey, so you and Massie are engaged! Why else would she have a gorgeous ring on her finger?" said Cam. "No, she is actually engaged to Dan Heart you know that jerk model," said Derrick disappointedly. "Oh that's too bad you guys would have been good together again," replied Cam."You should go say hi to Claire she is over here somewhere," suggested Derrick. "I couldn't she hates me!" refused Cam." Trust me she definitely doesn't hate you," said Derrick.

Cam walked away in search of Claire. Derrick headed towards the bar where Massie was. He saw Massie sitting there having her at least 5th apple martini.

"Massie, you should really stop," said Derrick. "Oh baby you worry too much that's why I love you!"Said Massie drunkenly. The I love you part rang in Derrick's ears he knew she was drunk but did she really mean it?

"Come I'll take you back to the hotel," said Derrick."Fine, why do you have to be such a party pooper!" snapped Massie. Massie stood up but fell over from being so drunk so Derrick gave her a piggy back ride out of the club.

Derrick got a taxi and in no time they ended up at their hotel. Derrick carried Massie in and took her up to his room so he could keep a close eye on her.

Massie lay down on Derrick's bed. She started taking off her clothes until all she had on was a bra and underwear. "Whoa Massie what are you doing?" asked Derrick but he couldn't help but stare at her. "You like?" asked Massie. Derrick went to go lay down on the bed because he was pretty beat.

Massie moved closer to him. She leaned into him and gave him a passionate kiss. "Derrick, I love you!" yelled Massie still drunk. Derrick forgetting she was drunk kissed her back. Massie started to unbutton Derrick's shirt. "Mass, you're engaged we can't do this!" said Derrick. "I want this," said Massie quietly in his ear. Massie ripped off Derrick's shirt and Derrick unbuttoned her bra. Before they knew it they were both completely naked on Derrick's bed.

They were up all night with each other doing _stuff._ (If you know what I mean, don't want to get into too much detail!)

Massie woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and she gasped when she saw Derrick's naked body next to her and realized she was naked too.

Massie got all her stuff together and left as quickly as possible. How could she have slept with Derrick? She was getting married!

Derrick woke up realizing Massie wasn't there. He looked over at the empty space in his bed in sorrow. How could she leave after she told him she loved him? So what if she was drunk, Derrick thought.

Massie quickly called Claire, "Hey, Claire!" cried Massie. "Mass what's wrong it's like 5 in the morning!" replied Claire. "I slept with Derrick!" said Massie frantically."Ohmagod Massie good for you!" said Claire. "Claire I'm engaged!" Massie screamed. Massie wasn't watching where she was going on her way back to her hotel from grabbing a coffee and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" said Massie and she dropped her phone. "It's ok,"said the guy. Massie looked up to see who the guy was. "Ohmagod Massie is that you?" asked the guy. Massie was too shocked to answer.


	6. Guilty Pleasures

Chapter 5

"Ohmagod, Dempsey long time no see!" said Massie."Tell me about it," said Dempsey. "So I heard you have a boyfriend," said Massie. "Yeah, but I think I could be falling in love with this girl," said Dempsey. "Ohmagod, who's the lucky girl?" asked Massie curiously.

Dempsey leaned in and kissed Massie. He whispered in her ear, "It's you!"Massie stepped back for a second in surprise."Dempsey you have a boyfriend and I'm engaged!" said Massie.

Dempsey dropped his face in sadness. "It can still work I love you!" said Dempsey."I'm sorry but I only have feelings for you as a friend," said Massie. Massie gave Dempsey a brief hug and carried on her way.

Massie's cell rang it was Derrick but she didn't pick up she just couldn't deal with all this drama. Massie walked over to the building where her photo shoot was. Massie's hair was all messed up and she felt sick. "Nice of you to join us Miss Block. By the way you look absolutely terrible, why don't you go back to your hotel and relax," said Max (Massie's boss)."Ugh fine!" Massie mumbled.

Massie called her limo driver and he came in five minutes. Massie was relieved when she got to her hotel room. She was so stressed out and exhausted. There was a knock on her door. "Ugh Derrick go away!" said Massie thinking it was him. The voice called, "Derrick! Who the hell is he?" "Massie its Dan," said Dan. "Shit!" Massie said to herself. "Can I come in?" asked Dan. "Of course!" said Massie quickly fixing her hair. Dan walked into her room and smiled at the sight of his soon to be fiancé. "What are you doing here?"Asked Massie. "I came to see you. I have missed you so much!" exclaimed Dan. Massie fought back her tears she felt so guilty for sleeping with Derrick. "I've missed you too!" said Massie smiling weakly.

Dan stepped closer to Massie and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Massie couldn't help but compare his kiss to Derrick's. Dan's kiss was powerful and full of lust, while Derrick's was passionate and full of love. She loved both of them.

Massie pulled away from Dan realizing how horrible of a person she was. "What's wrong?" asked Dan. "Oh nothing," said Massie. Massie sat down on her bed thinking of how much she didn't deserve any of the men in her life.

Dan sat down next to her. Dan leaned in again and kissed Massie. This time Massie put her body over top of Dan. They kissed what seemed like forever, until they stopped for a breath and Dan unbuttoned Massie's dress. Massie unzipped Dan's pants. Massie planted her lips on his and they made out.

They hadn't realized that the door had opened and someone was inside. Untill they heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

Massie just assumed it was no one and continued to make out with Dan.

"Massie!" someone yelled. Massie looked up from the awkward position she was in with Dan to see Derrick standing by the door. She could see the hurt in his eyes and she just wanted to cry but she couldn't.

Dan and Massie both got up quickly. "Massie's who's this?" asked Dan. "Oh Dan this is Derrick a friend from high school," said Massie. " Hi I'm Massie fiancé, Dan," said Dan. " Oh," said Derrick sadly. Derrick looked at Massie but Massie just looked away, she didn't want Dan to know about any of this.

"Well Bye!" said Derrick slamming the door behind him. Massie was so confused she just couldn't stand to see Derrick hurt but, she loved Dan and possibly him.


	7. Going out to eat and Puking

**Hey, sorry I have not updated in a while I've been really busy. r&r plz!**

Chapter 6

"Mass, are you ok?" asked Dan. "Yeah, I'm fine," replied Massie. Massie's phone started to vibrate. "Hey!" said Massie. "Hey Massie do want to meet up with the gang for dinner?" asked Dylan. "Sure, my fiancé surprised me with a visit. So can he come to?" asked Massie. "Of course," said Dylan. Massie hung up with Dylan and got ready to go out.

"Dan are you ready?" asked Massie. "Yeah, I have been for the past hour!" said Dan. "I'll call for the limo," said Massie. They walked down the stairs and waited until the limo showed up. "Hey Massie, what was up with that guy who walked in on us?" asked Dan. "Oh uh he is just a friend form school," said Massie. "It didn't seem like that to me," said Dan. "Well he was!" snapped Massie. The limo pulled at just the right time and Massie and Dan hopped into it. It was a short drive to the restaurant. Massie got out of the car and then Dan.

Dan wrapped his arm around Massie as they walked in. They spotted her friends and went towards them.

Massie realized that Derrick was there. Oh crap she thought to herself, this was going to be a long night."Hey guys," said Massie. "Hey!" they all said. "This is my fiancé Dan!" said Massie introducing him to everyone.

Is everyone ready to order?" asked Claire. "Yeah," they all said. Massie ordered spaghetti and everyone else had pasta or pizza.

Massie all the sudden felt really sick. "I'll be right back guys," said Massie. "Want me to come with you?" asked Dan. Derrick gave Dan an evil stare and turned away. "No, it's ok," said Massie. Massie ran to bathroom and as soon as she got there she threw up in one of the stalls. She quickly fixed herself up and went back out to eat. "Mass, are you okay?" asked Alicia. "I just threw up in the bathroom, it must be something in the food." said Massie. " Massie are you pregnant?" asked Claire. Massie, Dan, and Derrick all spit out their drinks when they heard Claire say pregnant. "No I can't be," said Massie. "Well there was today Massie," said 

Dan. " Dan we don't need to share that with everybody," said Massie blushing. Derrick looked at Massie in anger and got up from the table.

"I have to go," said Derrick quickly walking out of the room. "What's his problem?" asked Dan. "Oh uh he has a date tonight," said Dylan trying to cover the fact that Derrick was mad about Massie and Dan sleeping together. "Oh," said Dan. " I've got the check guys," Dan said. "Thank," everyone said. "It was nice to meet you all." replied Dan. Massie and Dan walked out of the restaurant holding hands and waiting for their limo. The limo arrived fast and they got in. When they got back to the hotel Massie and Dan quickly changed and went to bed.

Massie woke up in the middle of the night throwing up. she was sitting in the bathroom when she heard someone walk into the bathroom. It was Derrick. "Mass, are you okay? I can hear from my room. asked Derrick. "Yeah I'm fine I think I just have food poisoning," said Massie.

Derrick knelt down next to Massie and rubbed her back until she was well enough to go back to bed. Derrick carried sleeping Massie back to her bed where Dan lay snoring really loud. Derrick set Massie down on the bed and kissed her forehead. Then he left her room to go back to bed.


	8. Important author's note READ!

Hey everyone! I have decided that I'm not going to continue this story because not a lot of people seem interested. Hope everyone is having a good summer!

Maddy xoxo


	9. another author's note

**I have decided that I am going to continue on this story. But I leave for overnight camp on July 21****st**** and won't be back until August 17, so I will try to update a couple times before I leave.**

**xoxox Maddy******


End file.
